Futura reina de la oscuridad?
by Kyonko Asakura
Summary: Este es un extraño inicio, Kailey descubre sus raices y se encuentra en un trance de ira debido a un pequeño error cometido por su mejor amiga Kimiko, ahora ella depende de sí misma para llevar a cabo su venganza. Chase X OC
1. Problemas en la familia

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste...

(¨¨) pensamientos

("") dialogos de animales (tienen que comunicarse de alguna manera con la protagonista en esta historia)

(**) acciones de los personajes

**Descripción del nuevo personaje:**

**Kailey**

**Apariencia:** estatura mediana, cabello castaño claro corto, ojos color amethyst, piel blanca

**Edad:** 15 años

**Habilidades:** desconocidas...

**

* * *

**

A dos días de su cumpleaños se comenzo a sentir extraña, sentió un dolor de cabeza un poco intenso, frotandose la cabeza escucha a alguien llamarla...

Ki: Kailey!!

Ka: Kim?! Si?

Ki: te encuentras bien?

Ka: Si…es solo que..me duele un poco la cabeza..

MF: Ustedes dos deberían estar con el resto de los monjes...¿no creen?

Ki: si...supongo

Ka: maestro fung espero que pueda perdonarnos por el retraso con los muchachos, lo que pasa es que Kimiko solo vino a ver como estaba...

MF: entonces...creo que esta bien, sugiero que vayan con el resto

Ka: de acuerdo *se dirige a donde estan sus compañeros corriendo con algo de prisa hasta llegar a ellos*

Ki: *la sigue lentamente algo seria*

Ra: que ocurre?

Ki:nada...

Do: vamonos chicos..el Wu no esta lejos...

Cl: donde esta?

Do: no estoy seguro..

O: hay que irnos pronto antes de que Jack Spicer nos gané el Wu

Ra: como si eso fuera a pasar..

**.............................................................................................**

Wu: Chase... ¿dónde...?

Ch: que quieres?

Wu: oh este..bueno, emm...me supongo que sabes que debes hacer para ser el rey de la oscuridad ¿verdad?

Ch: ...

Wu: tengo algo para ti

Ch: que es?

Wu: escucha con atención, mi linaje aun existe, hay una chica que es mi descendiente pronto descubrirá sus poderes...tal vez..tu puedas enseñarle lo básico y yo, cuando ella este lista le enseñaré lo más complicado, ¿te interesa?*acariciando la armadura de su pecho*

Ch: ...donde esta?

Wu: con los monjes no irá muy lejos...

Ch: entonces...*tres de sus sirvientes felinos se acercan a él aparentemente sabiendo lo que diría su amo* no te gustaría tener ese Shen Gon Wu?

Wu: pero por supuesto que si, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esto... vamonos

**.........................................................................**

Ka: ¿cuanto falta?

Do: no estoy seguro...es por aqui?, alla?....no, no...por acá!.....esperen!*retorciendosa casi haciendose nudos*

KaKiRaClO: Dojo!!!

Do: lo siento...

Ki: miren! ahi esta!!

Ka: auch... mi cabeza...

O: te duele mucho?

Ra: y por qué te duele?

Ka: no lo se... de la nada empezo a dolerme

Do: *aterrizando hacia el wu y haciendose más pequeño* es aqui

JS: ah!! tontos xaolin que hacen aqui?

O: entreganos el wu o preparate para una humillante derrota!

JS: verán que el wu esta!!...*tomando sus bolsillos y haciendo gesto de sorpresa* no está!

Ki: no mientas!!

JS: no estoy...

Ch: no esta mintiendo

JS: Chase Young!! que gusto verte aqui!

O: Chase Young! si estas aqui para pelear has llegado al lugar indicado

Ch: no estoy interesado en eso

JS: sabía que reconocerías mis talentos, que te parece si hacemon una alianza? eh? que dices?

Ch: si consigues algo de valor tal vez lo considere...

JS: perfecto..Red Enredadiza! *usa el wu para enrredar a Kailey, se acerca a recojerla y la lanza a los pies de Chase* ella esta bien como trueque?

Ch: ella? para unirse al lado Heylin?

JS: si

Ki: Jack!!

Ka: Kimiko gracias por...

Ki: esa es la mejor idea que jamás habias tenido! te felicito, me has quitado un peso de encima

Ka: Kimiko...de que ...¿de que hablas?*mirandola con ojos llorosos*

Ki: yo no debo trabajar contigo si no quiero, el que seas mi prima no significa que deba estar contigo todo el tiempo...¿o si?

JS: eso debe doler...

Ka: acepto la oferta...*derramando una lagrima a los pies de Chase*

Wu: enserio??*mirandola emocionada y sorprendida* de verdad?

Ki: uh?

RaClO: Qué?!!!

Ka: este dolor de cabeza no es por culaquier cosa...verdad?

Wu: asi es mi....

Ch: *callando a Wuya comenzando a hablar* ese dolor de cabeza...pequeña niña... es por tus poderes

Ka: poderes?

Ch: si, eres descendiente de Wuya, asi que eso te hace en una especie de...

Ka: bruja??!!

Ch: basicamente...si, eso

Ka: exelente...espero no verme vieja..*levantandose, limpiandose la lagrima y se arregla el cabello algo arrogante*

Wu: *mirandola un poco molesta* podrías tener más respeto? no soy tan vieja...

Ka: cuantos años tienes?

Ch: tiene 1500 años de inmortal

Ka: yo tengo 15 *levanta la cabeza orgullosa y le saca la lengua a su ancestra*

Wu: *se acerca a Kailey tomandola de un hombro y susurrandole al oido* Chase tambien tiene más de 1500 años como yo...¿te parece viejo?

Ka: ...*abre los ojos sorprendida y se queda sin palabras ante el comentario* ¨_vaya... no esta nada mal, esta bien lo admito...esta definitivamente mejor conserbado que la abuela, genial_¨

Ch: *solo mira su expresión con la idea de lo que se trata* ¨_es una chica interesante, ella tiene algo especial. No creo que sea tan mala idea entrenar sus poderes_¨

JS: genial!! otra diva del mal!!!

Ka: no soy una diva!!

JS: seguro...

O: porque haras esto?

Ka: *se rie burlona ante la ignorancia de Omi* verás, si soy una bruja Heylin, talvez pueda descubrir mi verdadero poder, y aprender sobre mis habilidades como bruja y perfeccionar mis reflejos como guerrera. Además, su entrenamiento era demasiado sencillo...muy debil y...

Ki: *esconde despacio el wu de ellos*

Ka: creo...que esto me pertenece*arrebatandole el Wu a Kimiko de las manos* Hasta luego monjes xiaolin...

JS: wow...soy yo o ella es demasiado sexy cuando se porta mal...

Ch: ...

JS: solo mira esas caderas*tomando a Chase del hombro*

Ch: *mirandolo furioso*

JS: *lo suelta y se aleja lentamente*

Ka: Jack!!!! camina!

Ch: *mira a Kailey de pies a cabeza* ¨_será interesante trabajar con esa pulguita..._¨

Wu: *se acerca a Chase tomandolo del hombro* ves, te dije que es preciosa y que no te arrepentirías ¿o no?

Ch: *camina adelantandose, dejando a Kailey detras para que lo siga hacia su guarida*

Ka: *guarda su distancia de Chase lo sigue, seguida por sus tres sirvientes felinos mira hacia atras de reojo algo desilusionada*

* * *


	2. Un robo y un mal recuerdo

A la semana siguiente del pequeño insidente en la guarida de Chase habia demasiado silencio...

Ka: vaya... adoro este lugar...*recostada en un sillón largo de terciopelo* me encanta...

Wu: *la mira algo recelosa* no deberías...

Ch: niña no te relajes tanto

Ka: awww...porque no?, no hay nada que hacer...

Ch: eso crees?

Ka: te lo aseguro

Wu: ¨_Esa niña tiene mucho que aprender todavía_¨

Ch: pues lo siento por ti pequeña, tú debes entrenar...comenzaras con mejorar tu condición fisica y luego en tu tiempo libre...

Ka: comeré?? (*w*)*mirandolo ilusionada*

Ch: entrenarás tu magia

Ka: y a que hora comeré?? (¬¬**)

Ch: luego...

Ka: cuando es luego?

Ch: no me levantes la voz...por tu seguridad...

Ka: lo pensaré...no...*empieza a gritar alterada con intención de hacerlo enojar y despierta a un tigre que se acerca furioso a ella* oops...

Ch: *la mira molesto, poniendola detrás de él y el tigre retrocede un paso*...sabes..debes de tener más cuidado con esa boca tuya...no crees?*mira al tigre enfrente de él*

Ka: él debe cuidarse! yo no hice nada..lengua de saiping..

?: pero preciosa...el maestro habla de ti cariño...

Ka: de mi? pero...

Ch: si...hablaba de ti

Ka: que??!!

?: si dejaras de ser tan escandalosa...y aproposito...cuidado con llevarte demasiado bien con el jefe...*le da la espalda a Kailey burlandose de su propio comentario*

Ka:*gruñe en su interior y Chase la escucha*

Ch: espero que te puedas acostumbrar lo más pronto posible a esa clase de compañías

Ka: zee...¨_será dificil...u_u_¨ por cierto...una duda...

Ch: si?

Ka: acaso tienes mi agenda preparada??

Ch: talvez..

Ka: ...(¬¬*)¨_MUERE!!! ò_ó_¨

Wu: princesa deja tus discusiones tontas y pon atención...se ha revelado otro Shen Gon Wu y es tu obliga....

Ka: si, si, si...no me digas... que emoción

Wu: deja de burlarte y concentrate en el wu!!

Ka: admite que soy mejor que Jack y lo pensaré...*poniendose en pose arrogante y mirandola esperando una respuesta*

JS: oye!! estoy escuchandote!!

Ka:*se rie de manera eleganta aun arrogante* eso ya lo se...de hecho lo hago con esa intención...

JS: *lanza un grito ahogado por la sorpresa* eres muy poco cohibida verdad? (¬¬)

Ka: talvez...

Wu: es que ...

Ka: ab ab ab.... menos charla estoy esperando, amenos que no quieras ese wu...

Wu: de acuerdo... tu ganas.. eres mejor que Jack..estas feliz?

Ka: am... creo que les falta algo...

Wu: ... ¨_ahora que?? ¬¬_¨

Ch: ... ¨_ella me agrada...es muy astuta, pero puede mejorar en su capacidad de persuación_¨

Ka: escuchar mis condiciones...

Ch: adelante

Ka: gracias...ahora.. si quieres ese wu debo advertir que no pelearé , tengo una mejor idea

JS: Oh gran genio revelenos sus secretos*haciendo una reverencia en forma de burla*

Ka: Chase? *lo mira con ojos tiernos como de cachorrito*

Ch: *le hace una señal con la mano para que continue*

Ka: *le da un golpe a Jack en la cabeza* señuelos

JS: aauch... ¨esta que se cree?? ¬¬¨ ahh si? y como piensas que funcione tu brillante plan??

Ka: facil...

Wu: y bien?

JS: tu tiempo se acaba..muajaja

Ka: ejem...tú y Wuya distraen a los monjes y Chase y yo robamos el templo *levanta la cabeza orgullosa*

WuJS: qué???

Ka: *abraza el brazoo de Chase y mira a Jack con mirada triunfante*

JS: no es justo se supone que yo sería el único a su lado, porque ella siempre tiene que ganar??!!

Ka:*se siente un poco ofendida y agacha la mirada por un momento*¨_Talves... haya sido esa la razón por la que Kimiko me abandonó?, quisiera poder...encontrár una manera de que me perdone por tantas veces haberla opacado, cuando no fue mi intención...como quisiera remediarlo_¨

JS: no podemos cambiar??

Ch: yo no trabajo con insectos, además...eres muy fastidioso

JS: aahhh rayos, de acuerdo..vamonos*se retira de la guarida molesto*

Wu: que gran idea Kailey...buena suerte princesa... Rubí de ramsés! *sigue a Jack por el Wu*

Ka: que no soy una princesa!!!

Ch: porsupuesto que no...que ocurrente ¿verdad?, pensar que tú eres una princesa sería pensar en cosas realmente ridiculas

Ka: oye...

Ch: anda ya hay que irnos*la abraza de la cintura y se la lleva volando al templo*

Ka: woow...dime algo..

Ch: que?

Ka: acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer??

Ch:*se rie levemente ante el comentario* creo que no

Ka: aaahh vamos debe haber algo que no puedas hacer...

Ch: te equivocas

Ka: ha...*cruza los brazos durante el resto del camino*

Ch:*llega al templo con ella en brazos y la deja caer* ya llegamos

Ka: auch!! que tu madre no te enseño a ser delicada con las mujeres?? y no me digas crees que necesito*se limpia su minifalda* un letrero que diga: "BIENVENIDOS AL TEMPLO"?? me basta con...

Ch: ...hm..?*la mira extrañado por su silencio repentino*

Ka: *suspira* vaya...esto si se ve como un pueblo fantasma sin los monjes rondando...

Ch: no estamos solos

Ka: si lo dices por Dojo-bot, ese pedazo de basura es facil de romper eso te lo aseguro

Ch: creo que has olvidado a alguien...

Ka: ah si? quien?*sacando una pequeña llave de una bolsita oculta bajo su blusa*

Ch: ... olvidalo¨_eso explica porque Wuya nunca encontraba la llave... estoy sorprendido_¨porque la escondes ahí?

Ka: silencio trato de consentrarme..

Ch: *la toma del hombro y le susurra* no me digas que hacer...querida*remarcando la palabra en su oido y poniendola detrás de él para poder abrir la puerta*

Ka: ah? eso se escucho extraño...no vuelvas a llamarme asi!

Ch: *abre la bóveda sin esfuerzo mientras dos de sus sirvientes felinos lo observan trabajando* esta listo...

Ka:*lo mira molesta esperando que la provoque* que?

Ch: ...cariño

Ka: basta!! es suficiente! si sigues molestandome te juro que te arrepientes!!*entra a la bóveda y toma los wus que puede*

MF: creo que estan aqui para ser derrotados

Ka: Maestro Fung!! yo...yo...*se siente un poco triste* lo lamento..*derrama una lágrima*

MF: no te preocupes joven guerrera fue una desición que debiste tomar...ahora, si quieren esos Shen Gon Wus deberán pelear por ellos..

Ch: me temo que eso ya no será necesario*rie levemente* mi joven aprendiz, podrías?

Ka: si maestro...*cierra sus ojos arrepentida y encierra al Maestro Fung en una esfera de mágia color rosa*

Ch: fue bueno vernos de nuevo anciano, Kailey...*sale de la bóveda seguido por uno de sus gurreros, mientras que el otro espera a Kailey*

Ka: si...*derramando lágrimas en silencio caminando detrás de Chase con algunos wus robados*

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

JS: monjes xiaolin podrán haber ganado este wu...

Wu: como todos los demás cada vez que pelean contra tí.

JS: gracias... *la mira molesto*

Wu: *se encoje de hombros*

Ra: jaja... sería una novedad que tú tuvieras los wus Jack ero no podemos darnos ese lujito

WuJS: *vuelven a la guarida de Chase ignorando a los monjes*

**..................................................................................................................**

**En el templo...  
**

Ki: que pasó aqui!! ¿dónde estan los wus??

Ra: como que no están en la bóveda?

O: Maestro Fung!!! ¿Qué pasó?

Ki: awwwwwwww*hace una rabieta cuando ve la burbúja de mágia* esa rata ladróna estuvo aqui!

Cl: hablas de Jack Spicer compañera?

Ki: no!..Kailey estuvo aquí

Ra: peroo Kim...¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Ki: acaso conocen a alguien más que tenga una llave pera abrir la bóveda??

ClORa: ammm...

Ki: cuando la encuentre...esta vez no la perdonaré

O: acaso ya la ha perdonado de algo antes?*dirigiendose a Clay y Ray*

RaCl:aaaaah....emmm...

**.....................................................................................**

Ka: Chase?

Ch: si?

Ka: acaso he cometido algún error?

Ch: según mi perspectiva...no

Ka:*suspira desilucionada*

Wu: princesa!!

Ka: hm...*ignora a Wuya*

**...........................................................................**

**En la habitación de Kailey...**

Ka: *recostandose en la cama observando las estrellas por el techo de ventanas pensativa y empieza a murmurar para ella misma* cual fue mi error?, cómo puedo remediarlo?...necesito ayuda...qué puedo hacer?

Ch: primero te sugiero algo de cenar...y luego desahogarte...

Ka: pero...

Ch: *con un chasquidoo de sus dedos uno de sus sirvientes les lleva una pequeña cena a la habitación*

Ka: vaya...*lo mira algo sorprendida y con ternura en sus ojos* gracias

Ch: de nada...ahora quisiera conocer la razón de tu incomodidad..si no te importa

Ka: de acuerdo...

* * *


	3. Los guerreros caídos

Ch:*se levanta de la cama y cubre a Kailey con una sabana de seda y sale de la habitación dejandola sola e inconciente dirijiendose a su propia recámara*¨_Pobre princesa... si que necesitaba un descanso, espero que encuentre las respuestas que necesite lo más pronto posible...pero..¿enserio se atrevería?_¨

**//Flash Back//**

Ka: es Kimiko...

Ch: que pasa con ella?

Ka: creo que ella me abandonó porque le ganaba en todo...y porque me prestaban más atención

Ch: le ganabas?

Ka: sep*levanta su cabeza orgullosa* nunca supe el motivo pero siempre le ganaba

Ch: y que planeas hacer?

Ka: *abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego la cierra* no se! quisiera que me aconsejarás...si no te molesta que te pida consejo claro...*se sonrroja levemente*

Ch: eso depende de lo que realmente quieras...

Ka: nadie me ha abandonado así... debo matarla...

Ch: aun siendo perteneciente al lado Heylin.. no se te tiene permitido hacer eso

Ka: valdrá la pena que lo intente...

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

Ch: *suspira recostandose en su cama*¨_solo espero que no cometa el mismo error que yo..._¨

**A la mañana siguiente....**

Ka: *despierta algo adormilada todavía observando la sabana de seda que la cubría*¨_que raro...no recuerdo haberme tapado el frío durante la noche_¨*toma su toalla para darse un baño*

Ch:*se levanta de su cama, baja las escaleras hasta su pequeña mesa individual y comienza a prepararse su sopa del Solitario Lao Mang*

Wu: ustedes se ponen de acuerdo...

Ch: hm?

Wu: es solo que hace unos instantes tu pequeña aprendiz se acababa de levantar...

Ch: ...

Wu: tienes idea de donde esta?

Ch: no...

Wu: puedo decirtelo..

Ch: no*ignorandola tomandose su sopa*

Wu: ah.. de acuerdo...

Ch: *se retira hasta su trono y se sienta en él para descansar un rato los ojos*

Ka: wuya...

Wu: princesa...

Ka: *entra a la laguna de la guarida y se acuesta en el fondo del agua donde nadie la vea*

Wu: que intentas? *se sienta a las orillas de la cascada y alimenta al cuervo von uvas*

Ka:*sale a tomar aire y a responder a la pregunta*no intento nada

Wu: *la mira desconfiada y le hace un gesto de desagrado*

Ka: hablo en serio*se vuelve a hundir al agua*

Wu: no puede...*siente la presencia de un wu* se ha revelado el Rio Reverso...es mi oportunidad...pero debo encontrar una manera de...

Ch: de que?..*aparece derrepente detrás de ella*

Wu: ah? pues..pues...de cambiar mi estilo de cabello, que te parece largo y grueso? que opinas?

Ch: que deberías mejorar tu actitud...si quieres conservar tu cabello en tu cabeza...

Wu:oh...

Ch: *siente una ligera vibración en el agua y saca a Kailey de la laguna de la nada sin que ella lo sintiera*

Ka: que, que, que?! *mira hacia los lados confundida* oye! yo no he hecho nada

Ch:*suspira dejandola caer al agua de nuevo*

Ka: *escupe agua hacia arriba saliendo del agua molesta*

Wu: Kailey...

Ka: no...

Wu: pero nisiquiera...

Ka: no me importa...

Wu: ashh...cuervo...trabajarías para mi*ofreciendole una uva*

Cu: *asintiendo con la cabeza y comiendo la uva*

Wu: *se escapa con el cuervo para tener el Shen Gon Wu*

**...............................................................................................**

Ka: Chase? puedo?

Ch: hazlo...*sentado en su trono*

Ka: *se pone detrás de él y lo abraza por el cuello*

Ch: *suspira y la mira engraído* no crees que te confías demasiado?

Ka: enrealidad no vine a eso, eso lo hice para ver como reaccionabas*le sonríe de manera inocente*

Ch: crees que soy tu juguete?

Ka: pero claro¨_que si ^^_¨que no como se te ocurre que pienso eso

Ch: una corazonada...

Ka: en fin... vine por algo más

Ch: escucho..

Ka: estas seguro de que el trabajo que me diste no es demasiado sencillo?

Ch: te parece sencillo espiar a una bruja?

Ka: eso te parece dificil? Por favor Chas ehablamos de Wuya..puedo decirte lo que quiere antes de que lo piense!! soy Wuya: quiero destruir a Chase para dominar el mundo...y ahora quiero teñirme el pelo de rojo sangre para impresionar...buajaja

Ch: *la mira sorprendido por su espontaneidad*

Ka: lo ves? te digo que lo se

Ch: se paciente...lo harás bien...a su tiempo

Ka: *suspira y se recuesta en las piernas de Chase* bueno...veré que se puede hacer...estoy aburrida

Ch: y?

Ka: no puedes mantenerme distraida con algo?

Ch: como qué?

Ka: no lo sé...lo que sea

Ch: conformista...*truena sus dedos y diez de sus guerreros se acercan a ella*

Ca:"Hola... soy Catrina, seré..."

Ka: ay pero que linda pantera, seré tu guía espiritual jajaja

Ca:"no... me encargaré de presentarte al resto de las hembras al mando"

Ka: enserio

Ca:"escucha con atención esas dos panteras de allá son Athena y Artemis"

Ka: vaya...

ArAt: "Hola"

Da:"Dandelion...creo que no fue necesaria tu presentación hahaha"

Ca:"tigresa obstinada!!"

Da:"bla bla bla..."

Ka: me encantaría seguir con esto pero...

Ir:"porfavor, no te vayas al maestro no le gustan los retrasos"

Ka: pero...

Ir:"oh...a proposito, soy Iris es un placer, eres Kailey verdad?, la famosa amenaza de la que Dandelion se la ha pasado quejandose todo el tiempo?"

Ka:QUÉ??!!!

Ca:"no te alteres porfavor...se más tolerante"

Ka: seguro...

Th:"*riendose en voz alta* creo que me toca Caty jajaja"

Ca:"de acuerdo Thantos, pero ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir*le cede el paso a un tigre un poco más joven*"

Th:"buenos días mi nombre es Thantos, es una desgracia que no pueda ser un humano en estas situación..."

Ka:*se rie algo sonrrojada* de verdad? vaya eres muy educado

Th:"así es, por eso fui elegido para la presentación de los machos alfa..."

Ag:"no te molestes yo lo hago, hola bonboncito, soy Agron y tu sabes que si necesitas ayuda solo llamame nena ¿si?"

Ka:*se asusta un poco por el comentario* Chase...ese me da miedo

Ch:*levanta una ceja y solo la mira*

Dan:"Agrom porfavor más respeto, tienes a una dama enfrente y te comportas como si no lo fuera"

Ka:gracias...supongo,emm...*acaricia la cabeza de la pantera rascandole la oreja*

Dan:"Dante, y no hay problema, estoy a su servicio princesa"

De:"soy Demetry señorita...permitame decirle que se ve hermosa hoy"

Ka: muchas gracias*se sonrroja notablemente*

Ag:"mamacita!"*le ruge por la espalda*

Ka:ayy!!*cae al suelo asustada con Agrom sobre ella*

At: "Basta*con voz de un adulto mayor* Agrom debería darte verguenza"*entra un león adulto desde la oscuridad*"muestra respeto ante ella"

Ka:*retrocede aún en el suelo hacia Chase*

Ag:"pero..."

At:"nada...no quiero enterarme que le faltes el respeto de ninguna forma existente ¿mi orden te ha quedado clara?"

Ag:"y si no ¿qué?"

At:"le diré al jefe y lo más probable es que vaya a relegarte de tu puesto"

Ag:"uy que miedo mirenme me asusta el jefe"

At:"No debes subestimarlo...sabes de lo que es capaz"

Ag: "adviertele a ella lo que le puede pasar! siempre me regañas a mi de todo,¿cuándo le dirás nuestro pequeño secretito eh?"

At:"dejala en paz ella no sabe nada...y será mejor que siga así hasta que este lista"*se empieza a alejar*

Ka:Chase...él quien era?

Ch: Athos... el segundo al mando

Ka: como llegó a ese puesto?*mostrando demasiado interes*

Ch: podría llamarse derecho de antigüedad...

Ka: oooooooohhhh, y es como tu mejor amigo?

Ch: si... algo asi...

Ka: gracias por dejarme conocerlos*lo abraza cariñosamente*

Ch: *se deja abrazar sorprendido* no fue nada

Ka:Chase...¿sabes donde está la abuela ahora?

Ch:donde?

Ka: *rie malevolamente* ella tiene el Rio Reverso...se lo robó a Jack, él vendrá pronto a informarte de eso, podremos tomarle ventaja a la ancestra si...

Ch: tranquilizate mi aprendiz, un paso a la vez...¨_¿que más decias??_¨

JS: Chase!!!*choca contra el suelo de la entrada a los pies de Chase*

Ka: Jack?

Ch: qué es lo que quieres?

JS: Wuya tiene el Rio Reverso

Ch: asi que Wuya tiene el wu...

JS: si...talvez ahora podamos tener una alianza*poniendo las yemas de sus dedos en el pecho de Chase, alejandose cuando le aparecen puntas filosas a la armadura*

Ka: ejem...*se acerca y mira a Jack de manera retadora*

JS:jeje... oh...jiji...je..je...*retrocede nervioso y asustado*

Ka: mucho mejor...muchachos? nos vamos?

JS: no, no, no, tu no irás linda... es muy peligroso para una chica podrías romperte algo...

Ka:*le aprieta la muñeca a Jack casi al punto de rompersela* dejame mostrarte quién se va a romper si no cierra la boca...*estira su brazo de manera horizontal y el cuervo de Chase se para en su hombro*

JS: que rayos?

Cu: "su alteza...la bruja esta tratando de revivir un ejercito del mal para destruir al maestro"

Ka: buen trabajo cuervo...*le entrega un trozo de manzana* termina de dar el informe*le cierra un ojo al cuervo*

Cu:*se acerca a Chase y le entrega el aviso*

Ch: Kailey intenta volar...

Ka: no... llevame

Ch: vuela!

Ka: nooo!!!!

JS: que lastima, no puedes venir, pobrecita....*la hace a un lado dejandola atrás de él y se vuelve a Chase* ahora estaremos listos verdad?

Ka: *concentra su magia y logra levitar con un destello rosa-violeta*

Ch: *observa a Kailey* que lástima...

JS:que?

Ch: Kailey será nuestra guía...

JS: *se queda perplejo con la boca abierta*

**En los terrenos petroleros....**

Ka: Hola abuela*se escucha su voz desde detrás de un tanque con un tono de inocencia*

Wu: ah? pero qué???...

* * *

continuará...

* * *


	4. El trato

*tira el cubo de azúcar que le iba a dar a su dinosaurio cuando ve a Kailey con Chase* Chase!! yo....este..esto era un regalo sorpresa para tí...siempre vas un paso adelante ¿verdad?

JS: esta mintiendo!!!

Wu: ¡Tú!!! me delataste pedazo de....no importa T-Rex!! cometelos!

JS: ¡ese dinosaurio es mío!!

TR: *camina hacia ellos y se detiene enfrente de Jack y le ruge*

JS: pero...si quieres te lo puedes quedar*retrocede asustado*

TR: *observa a Chase y a Kailey*

Ka: uy..*pasa saliva y se esconde detrás de Chase*

Ch: *la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado y se transforma en reptil rugiendo hacia el dinosaurio haciendo que éste retroceda en señal de respeto*

Ka: *se deja caer al piso sorprendida y sonrie admirada*

Ch: *la mira de reojo y le muestra sus colmillos amenazante*

Ka: wow...*se levanta del suelo y se detiene del hombro de Chase* gracias..supongo..que linda lagartija *sonrie mirando al dinosaurio(refiriendose a Chase XD)*

Ch: *levanta la ceja mirandola molesto* Ejem...*mostrando más sus dientes*

Ka: uh?...eem..*mirandolo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro* ¨_Uh-oh...creo que si recibio la indirecta...espero que no este molesto enserio_¨ jeje...de acuerdo..entonces...iguana?*le hace frente a Chase con duda*

Ch: *le gruñe mientras la estudia con la mirada*

Ka: dinosaurio? amm...reptil?..

Ch: ...¨_(-.-") esto empieza a aburrirme_¨

Ka: oh! ya se!, ya se!, ya se!! cocodrilo!*dando un chasquido con los dedos, señalandolo*

Ch: *le ruge a Kailey para que guarde silencio*

Ka:*retrocede lentamente asustada*

Ch: Ojo de águila!*usa el wu para darle pensamiento al dinosaurio y la capacidad de hablar*

TR: Oh... lamento mi pesimo comportamiento...el problema es que no he comido desde hace ya mcho tiempo,espero que me comprenda preciosa dama...

Ka: Ah..no hay problema, te entiendo absolutamente*escondiendose detrás de Chase*

Ch: *levanta una ceja y la mira de reojo*

Ka: qué?

Ch: estas asustada?

Ka: si

Ch: *retrocede *

TR: mil disculpas.. ella es tuya?

Ch: puedes comertela si quieres

Ka:*titiritando de miedo mirando a Chase atónita*

TR: acaso estas bromeando?? yo no me comería a un cachorrito chihuahua

Ka: Oye!! te gustaría que te llamen salamandra??!!

TR: hey!*olfateando el aire* vaya vaya...

Ka: *mirandolo extrañada*

TR: es bastante interesante...

Ka: qué? que es interesante?

TR: ese aroma...

Ka: yo no huelo nada...

TR: no importa..tendré que devorarla

Ka:qué!! pero...

TR: mmm...la verdad detesto comerme a una pieza tan bella como usted, pero como sabe tengo mucha hambre..y no puedo darme el lujo  
de dejar viva un bocadillo para mi cena con ojos bonitos...¿o sí?

Ka: bueno enrealidad yo esperaba que no me comieras... lo que pasa es que tengo muy mal sabor y no quisiera darte ninguna indigestión

TR: amm no... si serás mi cena

Wu: Chase! por qué hiciste eso?

Ch: porque detesto que los reptiles te obedezcan*volviendo a ser humano* además creo que sabes manejar la situación a la perfección*camina seguido de Kailey y Jack*

JS: bien ahora que hacemos Chase?*ilucionado al lado de su idolo*

Ka: *mirando a Jack de reojo y agachar la cabeza*

Ch:*lanza a Jack hacia el tiranosaurio* cometelos

Ka: *abre los ojos asustada sin mirar atras*

TR: ya era hora...*persigue a Wuya y a Jack para comerselos*

Ch: *se lleva a Kailey de la cintura a su lado*

Ka:*suspira algo pensativa*

**.....................................................................................................**

**En la guarida de Chase...**

Ka: ahora que vamos a hacer?

Ch: Haz lo que quieras...

Ka: enserio? *mirandolo ilucionada*

Ch: si..no me importa

Ka: Si!! *se cambia de ropa a un traje de baño de colores rosa y celeste pastel* listo

Ch: para qué?*mirandola de pies a cabeza*

Ka: qué te parece? te gusta? *modelandole el traje de baño*

Ch: a quien le importa?

Ka: a mi!

Ch: Por qué? *un poco molesto*

Ka: *se sonrroja ante la reacción* yo...solo preguntaba

Ch: te ves tan malvada...

Ka: Puedo ir a nadar... y no vuelvas a decir algo asi de nuevo *lanzandole una mirada asesina(¬¬*)*

Ch: adelante..ve

Ka: gra-cias*corre y se lanza a la cascada de la guarida*

Wu: ohh... no te parece encantadora?

Ch: callate

Ka: cambio de planes *aparece mojada cubierta por una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo*

Wu: por qué? *mirando a Chase y luego a Kailey* ¨_Rayos..._¨

Ka: tengo otras cosas que hacer

Wu: ¿qué clase de cosas princesa?

Ka: una fiesta...

Ch: con quién?

Ka: con Jack*les sonríe a ambos*

ChWu: ¿qué?¿por qué?* intercambiando miradas entre ellos dos*

Ka: tal vez...

Mi: oh que purrfecta niña... deberías saber lo que ocurre

Ka: Minina, no tú no! largo!!

Mi: *le gruñe a la joven* no lo veras en la fiesta pequeña miau..

Ka: por qué?

JS: Porque no estoy en la fiesta...necesito hablar contigo Kailey...

Ka: sobre qué?

JS: bueno...solo.. ven conmigo*la toma de la mano y la aleja del resto a un lugar en donde esten absolutamente solos*

Ka: Jack...sobre qué querías hablarme?

JS: tu sabes que soy tu amigo y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea que lo necesites

Ka: si... talvez tu puedas ayudarme en algo...*mirando de reojo hacia Chase*te gustaría...engañar a Chase...fingiendo ser mi...supuesto..novio?pero si no quieres por mi no hay problema esta bien si dices que no

JS: No digas cosas como esas! claro que quiero ayudarte en esto, no te preocupes soy un excelente actor.

Ka: Oh Jack gracias*le da un fuerte abrazo* eres el mejor*se acerca a su oido y le susurra* solo espero que esta situación no te haga sentir mal

JS: olvidalo...estaré bien te lo prometo

Ka: tú siempre seguiras siendo mi amigo*le da un beso en la mejilla*

JS: ven conmigo, ayudame a obtener el sheng won wu

Ka: jaja, de acuerdo

**En el Polo Norte...**

Ka: vamos Jack!

JS: que es lo que ocu.....?

Ka: *le lanza una bola de nieve en la nuca*

JS: muy divertido...*limpiandose la nieve del cuello*

Ka: Jack diviertete*poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo*

JS: mmm...de acuerdo...Jack-Bots ataquen!!

Ka: ah?*gira lentamente para verlo*

JB: *le lanzan a Kailey bolas de nieve rápidamente*

Ka: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh*se queda congelada y enterrada bajo una montaña de nieve*

JS: aprendiste tu lección?¨

Ka: si (X_X)

JS: escucha se enfadarán si no volvemos con el Wu...podrías?...*sacandola de la nieve*

Ka:*suspira sacudiendose* esta bien...*se concentra y de la nada el Wu flota hacia ellos y ella lo toma* listo ahora hay que irnos antas de que esos tontos lleguen

JS: si señorita*saludando como soldado*

Ka:*camina con dificultad sobre la nieve usando a Jack como soporte y al momento de escuchar que éste se rie lo empuja a la nieve y cae sobre él*

**.........................................................................................................**

Ch: cuando empezó a comportarse ella así con Jack?*hablando para el mismo vigilandolos por su esfera mágica*

Wu: deja de preocuparte...o algún día de estos terminarás arrepintiendote si no tienes cuidado al espiar*arreglandose el cabello enfrente de un espejo*

Ch: Wuya?*mirandola para volver a ver atravez de la esfera*

Wu: si?*ignorando su mirada himnotizada con su "belleza"*

Ch: qué tanto sabes de estas cosas?

Wu: a mi no me lo preguntes..podré tener años de sabiduría pero admito que no lo sé todo

Ch: *suspira hundiendose en sus pensamientos*

**.......................................................................................................**

**En el templo...**

Ki: ¿Cómo podemos derrotarlos? ellos la tienen de su lado...*camina de un lado a otro algo alterada*

MF: Estoy seguro de que encontarán una manera de vencerlos jovenes monjes

Ki: Maestro Fung fue mi error, si yo no...*derrama una lágrima*

O: Kimiko, eres muy irresponsable para convertirte en guerrera Xiaolin

RaCl: Callate Omi!!

Ki: tenemos que encontrar su punto débil

Cl: pero como compañera?

Ki: no lo se... algo obvio

O: pero ¿como qué?

Ra: solo hay que pensar como ella...

Ki: ...¨_Voy a descubrir tu debilidad K...te lo aseguro_¨

* * *


	5. Sorpresa inesperada

**El quinto capitulo ^^ que lo disfruten**

**....................................................................................................................**

Ra: Kimiko no te preocupes por eso *la toma del hombro para calmarla*

Ki: bien...pero debemos analizar con cuidado para conocer a que exactamente nos enfrentamos ¿de acuerdo?

Cl: no te preocupes compañera, estoy seguro de que encontraremos una manera

O: yo me aseguraré de que vuelva al lado del bien, puedo hacer que vuelva

Ki: eso ya no importa, prefiero que las cosas se queden así *va a su habitación a comenzar su búsqueda de la debilidad de su rival* veamos...Concha lee mentes!! ojo de dashi!!*concentra toda su atención en la guarida de Chase esperando averiguar algo*

**..................................................................................................................**

**En el palacio de Chase...**

Wu: Hola princesa...¿cómo te fue?

Ka: Oye abuela esto es tuyo*le lanza el corazón de Joung cerca de la cara pero Wuya logra detenerlo a tiempo*

Wu: gracias...pero no me llames abuela*la mira con repulsión*

Ka: de acuerdo, con una condición

Wu: pero yo no quiero...

Ka: abuela..*girando sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro con intención de hacerla enojar*

Wu: muy bien...muy bien lo haré ¿cuál es la condición?

Ka: no me llames...princesa de nuevo

Wu: ...

Ch: ejem...

Wu: oh Chase.. yo.. yo...

Ka: *la empuja lejos y se detiene en frente de Chase* estoy lista..

Ch: ¿para qué?*mirandola con seriedad y levantando una ceja*

Ka: para entrenar *lo mira con ilusión esperando una respuesta*

Ch: aun no..

Mi: *despierta de su descanso en el sofá y mira la escena* ¨_Uh? por qué tanto ruido? ¿qué rayos esta sucediendo?_¨

Ka: qué? por qué?

Ch: no estás lista

Wu:¨_ella es insistente...parece que no se rendirá...estoy impresionada¨_

Ka: estoy lista!, además, ¿no se supone que deberías estarme enseñando?

Mi: ¨_purr esa niña es bastante valiente_¨

Wu: ¨_de acuerdo me impresionaré más si logra convencerlo_¨

Ch: si te enseñaré

Ka: de verdad!? Chase te lo agradez...

Ch: pero no ahora

Ka: por qué? ya te dije que estoy lista

Ch: enserio? pero claro que lo estas...pero sólo para estar seguro...quiero que me muestres una flama con tu energía mágica y que la lances a la cabeza de Jack...o Minina.. a quien sea...solo hazlo

Ka: amm...bueno..yo...

Ch: lo vez?*le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un perro* no estas lista...*camina y se sienta en su trono mirandola con ojos serios* cuando estés realmente lista llegarás conmigo para tu entrenamiento...no antes ¿te quedó claro?

Ka: pero...

Ch: ¿Te quedó claro? si o no?

Ka: *se entriztece un poco y lo mira con algo de ira* si...quedó claro*camina a su habitación molesta y se recuesta en su cama pensativa*

Mi:¨_pobre chica..._¨ *entra a la habiración de Kailey y se sienta junto a ella en la cama*

Ka: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Mi: ¨_vaya que dulce bienvenida...¬w¬_¨ sólo vine a verte

Ka: ¿por qué?

Mi: porque quiero hablar contigo

Ka: eh?...*mirandola confundida*sobre qué?

Mi: *levanta una ceja y la mira suspechosa ronrroneando* sobre cosas (nwn)

Ka: malvada chica gato...

Mi: jaja eres divertida*se rie elegantemente* ¨_si Chase tiene razón...quisiera escucharlo de tu propia boca pequeña niña..._¨ y dime... tienes algún secreto?? cierto?

Ka: no, no tengo ninguno..*se sonrroja ante la pregunta un tanto inesperada*

Mi: ¨_Chase dijo que esto funcionaría...espero que esté en lo correcto_¨

Cu:*espiando la conversación oculto en el techo del cuarto*

**................................................................................................................**

Ch: ¨_espero que esto funcione...además necesito saber si ella..._¨ talvez...es posible que...*se recarga en su trono y cierra los ojos* ¨_qué es lo que estoy haciendo?, por qué busco una respuesta en ella?_¨

Wu: qué estas haciendo?

Ch: meditando

Wu:*levanta una ceja mirandolo con una sonrisa de medio lado* meditar es observar una conversación de chicas? vaya...entonces yo tambien quiero meditar contigo...¿puedo?*se acerca junto a Chase para ver su esfera mágica*

Ch: ... ¿podrías decirme por qué te conservo conmigo?*mirandola molesto a su lado a cortas distancias de su rostro*

Wu: porque...mi muy querido amigo...me necesitas para lograr tu objetivo,¿quieres conseguir que alguien poderoso domine el mundo a tu lado?

Ch: ...

Wu: bien... si quieres que ella haga ese trabajo...debes confiar en mí, deja que yo la convenza y dirá que... es toda tuya*le coquetea con los ojos pestañeando rapidamente recibiendo un empujón de Chase para que se aleje de él* hey!

**.................................................................................................................**

Mi: escuchame princesa...

Ka: no soy una princesa

Mi: ah no? bueno... entonces, ¿qué se supone que eres?*hablandole de manera amistosa*

Ka: bueno...yo...eso no lo sé...

Mi: purrr*camina hacia un peinador con un espejo y se detiene observando una pequeña foto de una niña como de cuatro años acompañada de una  
mujer rubia con ojos de color verde claros* meow ¿quién es ella? purrr

Ka: ella..era mi madre pero...

Mi: ah?...uy, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal...

Ka: *suspira* no importa..no esperaba eso de alguien más*mirando a minina furiosa*

Mi: linda gatita...(¬w¬*) ejem... hablame sobre ella..porfavor

Ka: ella era la madre perfecta...

Mi: y tu padre?

Ka: yo... no lo recuerdo

Mi: tienes amigos por aqui?...bueno Jack es uno..pero quiero decir...

Ka: No...la verdad es ..que no

Mi: por qué?

Ka: veamos... Kimiko y el resto de los monjes me odian y me acusan por traición...

Mi: Wuya?

Ka: ella siempre me dice princesa sin alguna razón...pero creo que también me odia

Mi: y que hay de mi? ¨_necesito ganarme su confianza para terminar bien mi trabajo_¨

Ka: nosotras...bueno..nosotras nos peleamos todo el tiempo...

Mi: y que no se supone que eso hacen los amigos?

Ka: si tu quieres...

Mi: muy bien..purr

Ka: puedo decirte algo?

Mi: si?? (*w*) *la mira ilusionada*

Ka: tengo la sensación de que mi madre sigue con vida en algún lado...

**...................................................................................................................**

Ch: qué?! pero...¨_no puede ser cierto, estoy seguro de que yo..._¨ es imposible!

Wu: aun espias a mi nieta? *llega con Chase comiendo un helado* qué hombre tan terco... (-.-U) ¨_deveras que no tiene remedio..._¨*observa la conversación por el cristal* qué es lo que esta pasando?

Ch: su madre sigue viva

Wu: vaya.. recuerdo de un ataque a su ciudad hace 11 años y también que tú...

Ch: lo se...Wuya?

Wu: si?

Ch: su madre es tu desendiente?

Wu: tal vez, no estoy segura... 15 generaciónes son dificiles de recordar...

Ch: te entiendo... ¨_princesa...mi princesa, yo te quité lo que más querías en el mundo...pero creo que me he equivocado esta vez,  
__tu madre esta aun con vida, sólo quisiera que supieras que nunca quise causarte tanto daño..._¨

**..............................................................................................................................................**

Ki: qué? su madre?.. debo decirles al resto*va apresuradamente con los chicos para darles la noticia de su más reciente descubrimiento*

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.. voy a tratar de avanzar a mis dos historias lo más pronto posible...**

**Tendré los avances pronto ^^**

**gracias**

* * *


	6. El ave del paraiso

**Capitulo 6: El ave del paraiso**

**

* * *

**

**//Flash Back//**

Ch: *empieza a dar vueltas enfrente de su trono preocupado*

Wu: calmate ¿quieres?, no es tan grave...¿o si?

Ch: ¿de verdad piensas que pueda estar viva?

Wu:¿quién?

Ch: su madre...

Wu: bueno.. eso no se sabe..

Ch: Wuya..

Wu:¿si? (*u*)

Ch: su madre era tu descendiente..directa?

Wu: mm..no lo se...es posible, no estoy segura, no es sencillo recordar quince generaciones ¿sabes?*mirandolo friamente*

Ch: entiendo...¨_Nunca quise lastimarla tanto..._¨

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

* * *

**Dos semanas despues de la noticia...**

MF: jovenes monjes?

RaClOKi: si maestro Fung?

MF: deberían estarse preparando para su proxima pelea...¿no es asi?

RaClO: amm...*quedandose mudos mientras comen lentamente poniendose algo nerviosos por el silencio notando la mirada de Kimiko algo distante como ocultando algún secreto*

**//Flash Back// **

Ki: debo decirles al resto...

RaClO: *jugando futbol utilizando sus elementos*

Ki: oigan muchachos!!*corriendo hacia ellos y deteniendose en seco con mirada perdida*

Ra: Kimiko...¿sucede algo malo?

Ki: am..a..err...¨_Pero qué estoy haciendo!! el mérito de este descubrimiento es mío y sólo mio!! no debo decirles nada...pero..son mis amigos y..un momento, esta debe ser mi oportunidad para destruirla por mi cuenta y demostrar que soy mejor que ella en todo sentido, además, ahora que sé esto tengo la manera perfecta de desacerme de ella de una vez por todas y que nadie me compare con ella otra vez_¨ am...no es nada...oigan..

Ra: si Kimiko?

Ki: puedo jugar con ustedes?

Cl: pero porsupuesto compañera

**//Fin del Flash Back//**

Ki: Maestro Fung...¿puede decirnos de que se trata esta guerra?

MF: es una guerra muy peligrosa, incluso más arriesgada que sus retos anteriores, nuestro invitado me ha asegurado que...

RaClOKi: invitado?? ¿qué invitado??

MF: acompañenme a la bóveda

RaClOKi: *siguiendo al Maestro Fung hacia la bóveda para ver de quién se trata*

MF: ya saben de tu presencia,puedes mostrarte ya

O:*se da la vuelta mirando frente a él al Maestro Monje Guan y hace una expresión de asombro* Es..el gran Maestro Monje Guan!!!*despues de decir esto se desmaya*

Gu: así es...el mismo, aunque me imagino que..el titulo de grande es demasiado*les sonríe a los jovenes que tiene en frente y se agacha un poco para hablar con ellos más directemente* escuchenme bien pequeños monjes, hay cosas en este mundo que no se pueden combatir tan facilmente, y esta es una de ellas*mirando a Kimiko y volviendo a ver a Omi quien se levantaba de su trance y le pone más atención* y diganme muchachos*se levanta derecho mirandolos*

O: pero a que te refieres con eso?

Gu: bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que corremos muchos riesgos con respecto a...

Do: escuchen todos alerta roja!!! debemos buscar al ave del paraiso!! debemos irnos lo más rápido posible*se convierte en un dragón gigante y sube a los cuatro niños a su espalda*

Gu: ave del paraiso dices??*muestra un poco de alteración pero logra cambiar su rostro a uno más calmado* am..yo los esperaré, no creo que les guste si alguien llega a robarse la bóveda por eso quisiera quedarme a vigilar

Ra: seguro?

Gu: emm... si, no veo por que no...suerte con..eso

Ki: oigan que estan esperando???

Cl: maestro Guan, usted...tiene miedo de un ave??

Gu: ah? pero claro que no, es solo ... que no puedo ir con ustedes

Do: hay que irnos si queremos llegar rápido*empieza el viaje hacia el desierto*

* * *

**En la guarida de Chase...**

Wu: Chase...*se acerca a él seductoramente aprovechando que Kailey no estaba cerca* podemos obtener esa ave...y dominar al mundo nosotros dos..(¬w¬)

Ch:...

Ka: *aparece de la nada con una mirada de arrogancia* ¿de verdad crees que él dominará el mundo...contigo?

Wu: err... am.. Kailey..mi querida niña, yo...no sabía que estabas ahí...

Ka: ese era el punto abuela... ahora.. si me lo permiten, quisiera pedir autorización para acompañarlos por el ave del paraiso...

Wu: pero es que...

Ch: concedido..

Wu: pero...

Ka: abuela, ya lo oiste iré.. te guste o no la idea..¿entendiste?

Wu:pue...

Ka: te he preguntado algo...respondeme!

Wu: muy bien irás...entendí¨_¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así??...creo que fue mi culpa, debí pensar en esto_¨ (¬n¬...TnT)

Ka: eso esta mejor *sale de la guarida* no se arrepentirán

Wu: yo ya me estoy...

Ka: nadie te preguntó

Wu: 0.0

Ch: ¨_Bien.. esta progresando mucho, lo tomaré en cuenta al momento de...¨_

Wu: ella es buena...¿no lo crees?

Ch: si..

**En el bosque...**

Mn: ñau...Chase...¿seguro que vamos en buen camino?

Ka:ja...define..."buen camino"

Mn: *le gruñe sin mirarla escuchandola reir*

Wu: ya casi llegamos?

Ch: si, pero callense

JS: pero...

Ka: callate..

JS: esque

Ka: que no entiendes cuandeo te dicen:"callate"?

JS: ¬_¬

Do: hey! miren eso!

Ki: que?..*se da cuenta de que Chase se acerca con Kailey y con el resto* ¨_es acaso que nunca se separán??..es hora de mostrarle a esa tonta quien manda.._¨

O: Chase Young!! que es lo que hacen aqui!!?

Do: Omi!! silencio

Ra: si.. baja la voz, no querraz que el ave se despierte

JS: es eso? *murmura al oido de Kailey*

Ka: sep

Wu: y cumple cualquier deseo..*sonriendo ansiosa*

Ch: exacto asi que...

JS:*toma una piedra del suelo y se acerca lentamente al ave*

Ka: amm... Jack? ¿que diablos estas haciendo??

JS: *le arroja la piedra al ave gigante rosada y comienza a gritar* Hey!! estupido pajaro reacciona!!

AP: *abre los ojos lentamente un poco molesta*

Ka: idiota!! ¿cómo crees que nos trate si sabe que vienes con nosotros??!!

JS:amm...yo...

Ka: na na na tu nada...no lo conozco.. *se gira dandole la espalda fingiendo estar enojada (ò3ó)*

Ch: ... ¨_vaya si que reacciona rápido...me pregunto qué tan rápido reacciona al momento de una batalla...sería como..ver a otro gran guerrero_¨

Ki: jajaja eso te pasa por ser tan inútil Kailey

Ka: ¬x¬

Cl: *se aleja al escuchar un sonido por los arbustos*

AP: "despertarme...eso hizo" *comienza a comunicarse telepaticamente con una voz dulce y maternal*

Ka: wow..es enorme

AP:"qué?...¿quién..?" *mira a Chase Young y a Kailey algo sorprendida* "¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y qué hace ella contigo?"

Ch: no queríamos hacer esto de esa manera...teniamos planeado otra cosa, no arrojarle objetos

Ka: asi que si nos disculpas...queremos que nos concedas un deseo

AP:"pero que irrespetuosa! ¿que tu padre no se hizo cargo de ti?"

Ka: amm...no porque fui adoptada

AP: "¿que recuerdas de tu madre?"

Ka: no mucho ¿por qué?

AP: "Chase... Kailey..debes esconderte"

Ka:¿qué? no iré a ningun lado

AP:"porfavor haz lo que te he pedido"*mirando a los alrededores asustada*

OCh:*aparece la marca en sus frentes*

Ka: eh?*mira a Chase* esta todo bien?

Ch: Kailey...

O: hay peligro!

Ra: que quieres decir con eso?

Ki: chicos...¿donde esta Clay?

* * *

**Bueno ^^ hasta aqui dejaré este capitulo..**

**espero que no les haya molestado n_n**

**acepto sugerencias XDD**

**nos vemos ^^**


End file.
